(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-memory card connector, and in particular, a connector to connect multi-memory cards to a card reader or writer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common readable and writable storage mediums such as 1.44 diskettes, MO cards, optical discs having low storage capacities but with large volumes do not meet the requirement of a media being small in size and thin, in particular, in a PDA, a digital camera, or a notebook computer.
In order to comply with such requirements, thin, high capacity read/write memory cards have been developed, for example, Smart Media Cards (SM), Memory Stick Cards, Secure Digital Memory Cards, Multi Media Cards etc. Due to the fact that different types of read/write devices need a different memory card, a specific device to read/write the memory card is needed, and therefore, it is a waste of money and it is not convenient to the user.
A read-write device commonly available in the market is a reader with four parts for four different types of memory. However, the structure of this device causes the size of the device to be very large and therefore it is not economical for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-memory card connector which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-memory card connector wherein the connector is adapted to various types of memory cards, and the size is small and convenient in application.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a multi-memory card connector having a housing, characterized in that the front end of the housing is provided with a slot wherein the upper portion and the lower section of the slot have a different width forming into at least two memory card insertion slot portions, the inner wall of the slot is provided with spaced rows of terminal slots and one end of the terminal slot is positioned at the front and rear opening, another end of the terminal slot is provided with terminal actuating holes and the position thereof matches the position of the memory card metal plate, each of the terminal slots is engageably mounted with a metallic terminal having one end being positioned at the terminal actuating hole and being bent flexibly, and having the other end of the metallic terminal passing through the housing to form into a connector.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.